14th Times The Charm Season 1
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: The Doctor gets a new body but this time, it's a bit different and American. Adventures of me as The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

As the TARDIS roughly landed on the red grass, a wide-eyed, skinny man awoke. He jumped suddenly and shook off what he thought was dust.

"Oh, right. That was a fun way to die."

He spoke this, ran to the closest reflective surface and screamed.

"I'M AMERICAN! I mean, what is that all about? Okay, if that's different I better check my vitals."

As he ended that sentence, he looked down and saw he was not wearing pants.

"I see, that's…smaller. Two feet, two eyes, bit of a big nose, and... Blimey! Wait, can I still say that? It sounds rubbish now. Well, anyway, everything is here. That's good, except pants, better get that and better stop chatting with myself."

As he said this he ran into a large metal door, and backed up. He smiled and opened it to a closet full of odds and ends. He groped randomly into a group of shirts and pulled a fine white ruffle shirt.

"Hmm, I like this, not too fancy, not too odd, and young."

He quickly put it on and smiled as he saw a pair of white and blue striped pants. He quickly found a stray pair of boxers and put them both on.

"Oh gosh, I need a belt, haven't had one of those in awhile. And... Oh, I like this jacket it's very…Cassanova. I should catch up with him."

He threw on the long red coat and grabbed an old fashioned tie. As he stared in the mirror he grabbed a small black scarf, and a pair of reading glasses.

"Now, to see exactly where she's put me now."

As he began to run towards the door he tripped down the stairs and rubbed his back. He was getting too old for this. He flew up from that spot to the controls and stopped short of the door.

"Sonic, right. Don't want to be unarmed, could be dangerous. And here we go!"

The man, being a 945 year old alien, was not new to this. He had died a long and painful death and as he dies, he is reborn. This new body was hard to steer as it seems because, as soon as he took one step out of his spaceship doors, he fell, face first in the wet red grass.

He spit out the grass in his mouth and took a good look around at where he was. He scratched his long locks and looked confused.

"Dear oh dear, now where have you taken me? It's not Earth, that's for sure. The air is too salty. Salty air that is brill… No, not that word too English. I need an American word. Or just a word that's easy to say because... Okay, I'm talking to myself again. This needs to stop!"

He got up, slowly brushed his new coat off and walked toward the closest town. He walked and walked for what seemed like hours until he saw a small cabin with a chimney full of smoke.

He slowly walked up to the place whistling a tune and looking at his sonic. He noticed it was a bit off.

"Darn thing, I will have to get a new one…Again!"

He came to the door, and without even thinking it through, knocked four times and smiled. He crept to the window and looked to see who was inside and as he did this a large rugged looking women with an eye patch stared him down. He smiled and pointed at the door.

"Okay, gotta play it cool. Gotta…Forgot the paper. Good job, Doctor."

The woman came to the door and slowly opened a crack, and whispered.

"Who's there?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Don't mind the new accent just testing it out, is it okay if I spend the night here? I need some good lodging and food. Well, better than what I've got. On second thought, I was just a tad lonely thought, what the hell might as well go meet the neighbors."

The woman slammed the door and shut her blinds, as she pulled a gun from her closet. The Doctor heard the gun being louded up, so he got right back in the trail and ran towards the next closest house.

He decided against this and ran back to the TARDIS at full force.

"I'm sure there is a good story behind the creepy cabin in the woods, but I really need some good food and Earth air. So, darling, care to take us to Earth circa? Let's say 2011? Sure, I was there but now in say New York. America sounds nice, since well, I am talking with an American accent."

As he rambled on and on he ran into the TARDIS door and cut his new large nose. It quickly healed and now he remembered exactly what was going on.

"Oh yes, key! Regenerating! TARDIS! Master? No, that was last time. Right, new body, new mind new everything, except that, which is weird. Okay, anyways. Let's go!" 

He quickly swung the doors open and ran to the console. He flung a few switches, fixed his tie, and he was off to adventure. But he knew he was not done there for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS slowly came to a halt, as the Doctor sprung up from his chair.

"Now if I remember correctly I saved the day again, as usual, and then got wounded. At least I hope that is what happened."

As the Doctor made his way to the door he fixed his tie and ran back to the scanner. What he saw he wasn't in New York City, but in fact, a war torn London sometime in the near future.

"Hmm, that's not how I left it, better see what is going on."

As he stepped a foot outside the TARDIS a rather large man pointed a sword at him and smiled. The man was rather tall, with thick brown hair and blue eyes. He had no nose and looked exactly like every other soldier patrolling the grounds. He was in perfect fitness, and was only wearing pants and a collar with a number on it. He poked the Doctor slightly to make him move, and they were off.

The Doctor tried to talk to the large man but all he would say back is "Will", he assumed they were creatures made for war and he was right. The city was full of soldiers protecting their stations and, in a few sections, he saw the "enemy". They looked to be just as tall but slender with slicked back black hair. They were more violent and had razor tongues and claws. They seemed more animal-like than man, and this scared the Doctor. A war seemed to be taking place and the humans were stuck in the middle.

"Take me to your leader!" The Doctor bellowed as they brought him to an abandoned house.

They threw him on the ground and dragged him into a large throne room made for the likes of a king. This is exactly what the Doctor wanted, to see the man in charge. He was going to get down to the bottom of this mystery right now.

A man that looked like all the soldiers rose from his chair and smiled. He had a few slight differences in that he was taller then the rest, and on his collar he wore jewels. He saw the Doctor's attire and laughed as he picked him up and set him on a rather stiff seat.

"Hello, I am sorry for how my men have treated you, but in this war we can not trust anyone. We treat all prisoners who do not look like Fear, to the best of our ability."

"You said Fear, and war, what exactly is going on. I'm not from around here and well, I just thought I would visit and this place did not have any of the likes of you ten years ago. What happened?"

"First we dine, and you tell me more of your strange ship the men said you had. It just appeared they said!"

"Okay let's have a little dinner... and I'll tell you about me if you let me in on the war and why it's on Earth, deal?"

The man laughed again and shook the Doctors hand.

"I am Will, the king of all the land you called Europe, and my men are built for war. The perfect fighters."

As he said this a table was brought with fine food upon it, but the people making the food were clearly human slaves. This displeased the Doctor, but before he could save them he had to know what exactly was going on.

"Okay, well. I'm the Doctor, an Alien like you. My ship is called the TARDIS it travels in time and space. Now, what is this Fear you spoke of?"

"The Fear are in control of the land of Asia. They have been our rival ever since we were created. back on Arrow 3. Our home world was destroyed and we had to take our war to the planet that looked like ours the most, and it seemed to be Earth. Fear made it second to the planet and only took over Asia but the first creature to land took all of South America and his slave race took North America. "

"Wait there are more of you? Not just you and Fear?"

"No. There were seven of us all together. We were created by Father Death and Mother Life. From Death came Hate who has taken your South America. He created a slave race, Greed to take over the Northern half of America. Mother Life, made our only sister Love. She is my only ally as of now as she lives in what you call Australia."

"Let me stop you there! You ruined your world so you came to war here? This is really, really not good. I mean, for starters this goes against every known universe law in place even at this time."

"We are above all laws... And now, Doctor, I shall bid you goodnight and send you to the cellars with the rest of your human kind." 

"What, no more story time? I'll get it later then. Wou gave me enough for now to ponder on."

The Doctor got up and two large men of Will grabbed his arms and dragged him to his prison. They opened the rusty, creaky door and out feel a rotting corpse.

"Oh, gross! I'm going to be in there, could you at least clean it first? Okay. I am sorry old chap, but I don't want your dead germs on me."

The Soldiers looked at him oddly and threw him in, shut the door, and turned off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose the rays shone through the small stone window of the Doctor's large cell. He awoke to three rather old men that gathered around him, and a shy young human girl, who was hiding in a corner. He got up brushed the dust off his coat and grinned at them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and I am here to save you all from the terror of war!"

The men gave him an odd look and walked away. They were all human men, but you could tell they had lost their humanity from the terror in their eyes. He was horrified at the site, but the young girl was the worst. She could not be more than 20 years old and she sat with her face to the window not moving at all.

He slowly walked up to her, and put his hand slowly on her shoulder. She jumped, but looked over at him and scowled. She quickly made her hand into a fist and swung it at him. He jumped back and caught her hand.

"Hi! I'm the Doctor. I'm a prisoner just like you, so don't go trying to fight me. I am already mad enough that I am stuck here. I am tired of people picking on you guys. Just because you are nowhere near as advanced as them. They conquer and take over. Now, who are you?"

She hesitated and brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. "My name is Seven, I am a human girl and I was born right here in Will Capitol. I was too young to remember time without war, but as far as I know, I have always been here."

The Doctor frowned and put his hand in hers.

"Well, Seven, tonight you and I are going to break out. Just let me check my pocket for a…Oh, gosh! I never got a new sonic. Well, I guess I'll have to do it the old way. Okay, first things first, can you tell me all you know about the war."

She smiled and pulled him to her little corner of the cell.

"This is my tunnel. I use it to go out every night and watch the stars!"

His jaw dropped.

"And you come back? Blimey, you are one crazy girl."

She frowned and sat down, as he did the same.

"There is nowhere to go, every land mass is occupied by the war bound, except the cold land. It's our only hope, but I will tell you all I know of the war."

She started with her first memory as a child seeing a large ship in the sky. It was the shape of the moon, and it came down with full force. It crushed a few houses, and out of it came the man that she knew as her king. He sent out his men to take over, and within one week, all of Europe was under his control. This is all she knew, except for one last thing. She had seen on one of her trips to the outside, a small hut where a young girl without a nose lived alone. She wanted to visit and see another girl, but she was to scared of what would happen.

The Doctor smiled and gave her a long hug.

"My dear Seven, after I save the day here, like I always do, we can see those stars. You see, I'm a traveler and I am in need of a friend to go with me."

His cocky smile was wiped off when a large soldier, came to the door and yelled his name. He slowly walked up to the cell door and was pulled outside.

"The King wishes to speak to you!"

"Oh! A sentence! I like this one."

They dragged him slowly to the throne room again, and the king was sitting, smiling and stroking a sword he had.

"Dear Doctor, how was your night in the cell with those rats?"

"The rats were gross, but the humans... now I rather like them! See, they are just like us! Expect, well... they have noses, unlike you lot."

This made the king very angry, he slowly rose his sword and threw it to the other side of the throne room.

"You mock us, Doctor?"

"Yeah, that's what I would call it. I just want to know one thing, how do you guys smell?"

The king smiled and opened his mouth to make a rather intelligent speech about this fact, but was quickly stopped.

"Awful, I mean have you ever even heard of a shower? I just died two days ago and I smell better. Though, I could use a shave and a sonic. Anyways, I'd like to go back to my cell now. This is a bore."

The King grabbed a whip from his belt, and licked his lips. He rose it above his head and struck the Doctor across the face, and then once more.

"You made me bleed my own blood? Now, that's what I call a war!"

The soldiers dragged him back slowly and threw him back in the cell so that he hit the far wall. He fell and began to rub his face. Seven ran to his aid with her towel.

"Okay, that got him mad enough. He won't have any guards to bring us food and that gives us more time to plan."

As they planned their escape, the army of Will began another assault on Fear. The men were never tired, for they were made for war. They lived off the emotion of will, and they all were born with the will to fight and live.

The Doctor tried hard to remember where he had parked the TARDIS, and as it came to him, he knew it would be guarded.

"Okay, we will have to be very sneaky and... Are you even listening to me?"

Seven was to busy looking at the stars and thinking of how it would be to visit each and every one of them.

"Oh, gosh! Yes, I am sir!"

"And stop calling me sir. it's The Doctor, or Doctor, if you're lucky" and as he said that he winked to no avail.

She crept to her hole and began her crawl to freedom, The Doctor was close behind, and as they got to the opening he could not believe what he was seeing. The hole was dug right in front of where the TARDIS landed. He jumped and smiled as he snapped his fingers.

"Get in! Get in! This is my ship!"

She smiled as he took her hand and pulled her in. He closed the door and ran to the console, to press a few buttons.

"Yes, dear. A new one…again!"

As he said this, a new sonic popped out of a hole in the middle and he grabbed it with excitement.

"It's blue! Oh, I love blue ones! Not to big, not to small, and a bit pointy. Hope that doesn't hurt to sit on, I mean, when it's in my pocket. I mean… Oh nevermind. How do you like it Seven?"

"It's… roomy!"

"Yes, I know bigger on the inside!"

"To say the least! This is amazing! So, where to first can I pick which star."

"First go change out of those rags, there is a closet right through there! And first, we need to stop this crazy war, and I know exactly where to start!"

"Where?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Our last hope!"


End file.
